Sore Spirit Soar to the Stars
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Kai thinks he's unwanted and that everyone hates him so he runs away. Wil Tyson realise his mistakes before Kai's enemies get to him? To look past his outer shell to see what Kai is like on the inside?
1. Unwanted

Sore spirit Soar to the stars  
  
Kai leaned against the tree trunk, his left leg balanced along the top of a high tree branch, his other leg dangling down, swinging with the wind.  
  
His hair was ruffled up, odd strands dangling in front of his eyes.  
  
He sighed to himself, sometimes he felt so lonely. 'But who cares? None of my family did, I've always been needed, needed to fight in Voltaire's army, needed for his experiments, needed to train the Bladebreakers but never actually being wanted.  
  
I don't know what I'm doing wrong, they all seem to hate me and even if they don't show it, they must hate me inside' Kai though miserably, a distant look in his eyes.  
  
'I give them three breaks during training and Boris never gave us any, Tyson complains about getting up at seven o'clock but that's better than 4:30 am isn't it? Tyson already eats enough food; can't he survive just by having a normal breakfast? I only ate one hundredth of what he eats.  
  
Everyone complains I work them too hard, even Kenny even though he doesn't blade. Its not even half the training I had to do when I was half their age, I used to have to train 12 hours a day and set up networks websites and radio channels for Voltaire, programme computers, train in every single category of music, sport and fighting, I went to army camp and even cleaned the scientist's houses' he frowned at the memory.  
  
He moodily tossed some acorns down at the ground, aiming for the rocks by the path, only 4, the other 11 missed.  
  
'See! I'm not perfect like everyone thinks I am, I'll never be what Voltaire wants me to be. Nobody's perfect, I definitely am not. I hate it when the team call me 'sourpuss' and I'm not cold-hearted and I do have feelings, I just show them in a different way, just like I have fun my own way.  
  
To them fun is eating food you like, entertainment, going to the theme parks and movies and beyblading. I have fun when beyblading too, especially when I imagine I'm ripping Boris' and Voltaire's faces with my blade.  
  
To me fun is exploring, going to places I've never been before, doing things I've done before, that's why I spend so much time wandering around.'  
  
He glanced at his watch, 6:48 am, time to head back to Tyson's dojo.  
  
Kai leaped quietly down from the tree, his scarf sailing out behind him.  
  
When he reached the dojo, Tyson hadn't got up yet, he could hear Max, Rei and Kenny eating breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
It was 7:25. "TYSON!" yelled Kai, walking into Tyson's room.  
  
"Must get chocolate-cake-pizza" Tyson mumbled, sleep talking.  
  
"You asked for it" said Kai, smiling to himself, but keeping a straight face on the outside, Voltaire would kill him if he caught him smiling.  
  
Kai launched Dranzer right onto Tyson's stomach, the blade bore a tiny hole through Tyson's thin nightshirt and tickled his skin, kai wasn't going to go to the extreme and tear across Tyson's skin.  
  
Dranzer travelled up Tyson's chest and the blade bounced up and down on Tyson. Still no response from Tyson.  
  
The blade revved up and swerved around Tyson's face, leaving a little scratch by accident on his chin.  
  
"Fireball!" yelled Kai and a bright globe of fire hung above Tyson, brighter than a 100 suns. Tyson finally opened his eyes a bit, grumbled then screamed at the brightness that blinded him and leapt off the bed and stumbled through the door and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Kai smirked and the 'fireball' was sucked back into his beyblade, he caught it single-handedly. "Never seen you run so fast Tyson, not even for food" Kai called. He was trying to be friendly but in a inconspicuous way (AN is that the right word??).  
  
"Argh! Kai!!! That's lethal! Can't a guy sleep in peace anymore?" Tyson shouted.  
  
"No, especially when you're snoring" smirked Kai.  
  
Tyson's yelling brought Rei and Max into the room laughing. Kenny came running in thinking that something terrible had happened.  
  
"Kai! You could have burnt me!" cried Tyson "I'm off for breakfast!" Kai blocked the door "you wasted your breakfast time sleeping. We're going to start training."  
  
"We've had enough training! We've trained practically from dawn until dusk every day!" complained Tyson. Kai gave him a glare "you don't want to lose your championship title do you?"  
  
"Who's going to take it from me? You? I've beaten you before Kai, my stomach is in need of some food, I can't train on an empty stomach, maybe you can but I'm not inhuman. I'm famished!"  
  
Kai was hurt, he wasn't inhuman! He was just like the rest of them he told himself 'no you're not' came Voltaire's voice in his head 'you're special Kai, you could never be like them, they're lousy, you're the perfect blader, you'll be unstoppable, you don't need friends, you don't have any...'  
  
All these thoughts swirled around Kai's head in less than 2 seconds, he just sent Tyson a super death glare and shot out "you have 5 minutes to eat, and then we are going to start training." He turned around and left the room via the window.  
  
"Wait! I need the loo!" yelled Max and sprinted off to the bathroom. Rei did a graceful jump over the windowsill after Kai. Kenny called "I think I'll just take the stairs".  
  
Outside, Kai launched his beyblade with a strong flying rip. He started practising some new moves, Dranzer zigzagging at high speeds and flying trough the air, this was a new move called "air assault".  
  
"Fireball!" he shouted and the great ball of fire and light shot out.  
  
"Wow!" said Kenny "I have to add that one to your file on my database." He started taping away at his laptop "wow Kai, you could have blasted Tyson's bedroom apart with that firepower" he said "that's definitely one to break the stadium".  
  
The Bladebreakers had made it a habit now to try and blast the beydish in most of their matches, it got the fans more excited aswell and the best thing was that they didn't have to pay for it to be repaired or normally, totally replaced.  
  
Max appeared dragging Tyson with him "Kai'll kill you if you don't hurry up", failing to get Tyson fully out of the kitchen backdoor. "Aah! Maxie! Just let me finish this old sausage!"  
  
Kai walked over to Tyson, grabbed him by the shoulders in a firm lock and shoved him over to the beydish "you battle Rei first, try and come up with some new attacks" Kai said and leant against a tree, studying the battle, occasionally shouting out advice, "Tyson! Don't move so wide! If you circle him that wide he'll be able to attack your blade base and break out and don't circle for too long, otherwise your opponent can predict your next move!"  
  
Kai instructed Max to do 40 laps of the garden while Kai did sit ups. The n they swapped around. Tyson had to sprint 5 times around the dojo in 25 seconds.  
  
"Tyson, you're out of shape, quit slacking, the Demolition Boys could do that in 15 seconds! You spent 2 and a half minutes!" said Kai.  
  
Kai then battled Max , this time kai concentrated in defence while Max had a go at attacking.  
  
Kenny was giving Tyson another upgrade on Dragoon adding a weight disc with some special defence properties and giving the blade a new metal tipped base as the old one had worn down a bit. "I need to order new bases for the rest of you from the BBA" said Kenny.  
  
Everybody had to do 100 push ups in 2 minutes maximum. "Argh! Kai! This is torture!" moaned Tyson.  
  
"Torture?" wondered Kai 'this isn't torture, torture's more painful, like knives, whips, blood, punching, cuts' Kai mentally shook himself and concentrated on his push ups, 'what they do if the Demolition Boys captured them, they have to understand that this isn't hard.'  
  
"My hair!" panted Rei, "it's- sweeping – the –floor." Max was sweating and his arms were aching but he was improving on last week's training.  
  
"Make it 1 ¾ minutes then" barked Kai a little more harshly than he intended to. When they'd finished them Kai said "Rei I want you to do 40 sit-ups, Tyson go on the treadmill and Max on the exercise bike."  
  
"But it's nearly lunchtime!" groaned Tyson. Kai glared at him "you'll work up an appetite" said kai indifferently 'no! You're mean to try and loosen up and say okay let's have lunch!' he screamed at himself mentally. "You eat so much, so use up some of the energy. We need to train harder and above the Demolition Boys standards if we want to beat them again.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Tyson roared, he'd finally snapped, he jumped off the treadmill as Kai took a step forward.  
  
"You've been annoying me all week!" shouted Tyson, "we've beaten the Demolition Boys before! At least I did! And so did Rei! You failed! You lost against Spencer!  
  
I bet you're training us extra hard so we'll be too tired to battle them so you can go and get Black Dranzer with your old mates and gang together to try and get more power and perfection because that's all you seem to care about at the moment! Being perfect!  
  
You don't believe we'll kick the Demolition Boys asses but we will! And I'll kick yours too a beyblading anytime Mr Ice King! I'm NO amateur like you think I am!  
  
Can't you just admit that I'm a better blader than you? Training isn't going to get you very far.  
  
You don't care, that's what, you don't care about the team, just yourself, wandering off to plot another plan for world domination, bet you were PRETENDING you hated Voltaire, 'cos no grandfather would ever do what you make out he did to you.  
  
You're probably all allies getting up against us! That's why you always stand back and observe everything we do, you report it back! Just because you can train for days on end doesn't mean we can, we're NORMAL; we need rests.  
  
Nobody's perfect, not like you Kai, 'cos if you're perfect, I seriously don't want to be anything near perfect, I'd rather beybattle and think about it on the spot. 'Cos life is hell enough with ONE perfect person in the world, while we just thank the heavens that you're the ONLY ONE perfect Kai,."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Kai's brain was still taking in all that Tyson had said and thinking back on shreds of things other people had said: 'failed, failure-you're a failure to your parents Kai, no wonder they're gone, to get away from you, pretending, you're only good for my army Kai...Biovault...world domination...you don't care-not worthy-your grandfather-power-perfection- ...You're a perfect I never want to be-torture...train-inhuman-you're not normal like them Kai, you're special- you've been bad Kai-hell – You're perfect.'  
  
"I'm not" said Kai quietly, his voice held the faintest trace of sadness and acceptance. His bangs covered his eyes and a bit of his face, his head down, Dranzer still clutched protectively in his fist the other hand lightly clutching his silky scarf that instead of floating in the wind was still and dejected like the rest of him.  
  
Tyson was waiting for some smart come back, he felt better now that he'd gotten all that out of him, Hilary was on holiday so he couldn't yell at her. But no come back came.  
  
Rei was staring as he ran his mind back through some of what Tyson had said that was true, well the training part was. Max just stared fixed somewhere in-between Tyson and Kai; he'd never had to cope in situations like this before. Kenny was just frozen to the spot.  
  
Kai suddenly made up his mind, he couldn't stay here, he felt trapped, invisible walls close d in on him, trapping him with the words that cut through him deeper than knives.  
  
He whipped around, his eyes glancing over them in a millisecond, and he began to run, turning into a sprint, he leapt over the dojo wall, eyes down, his feet going where his instinct told him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+ But in that millisecond the Bladebreakers had seen everything. Kai's lifelong pain welled up inside him, the unshed tears, the hurt, sorrow, fright. It scared them to see so much emotion al of a sudden, emotion from a torn, fragile soul with eyes that had seen the worst and a body that had experienced the worst and the stabbed, aching heart that had all of a sudden melted.  
  
And they realised how wrong they'd been about Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review, it's my first oneshot but it'll have 2 parts, the second part will be up in about a week. I want to know what you really think, but no bad flames please. Thank you. And thanks to Russle-my beta reader for reading it over first. 


	2. Hurt

**Sore Spirit Soar to the Stars**

**Chapter 2-You never knew**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best fanfic friends REIVEN!!!!!!! **

_I know I said it'd be a week but I kind of forgot that I had said that and I got so many ideas. Readers please don't kill me for having like 8 uncompleted stories uploaded, I AM WORKING ON THEM I WILL NOT GIVE UP!!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kai or beyblade and we already know no one here does. _

Kai ran so fast the wind stung his face , he crashed through street stalls, grazed his arm on a street corner, anything to let pain overcome the whimpering emotion in his chest. He felt his shoulders ache, his heart pounded, but still he kept on running for another hour. He was going to use up every teensy weensy bit of strength he ahd left in his body until he would surely die from exhaustion. He sat in a tree for a while in the woods, but when the sky started to dim, he started running again, he gave himself no rest until his legs failed and he collapsed on an alley corner on the wharf side of the city by the river.

Lifting his head he crawled agonisingly slowly across the rough potholed concrete and dragged himself onto the grassy riverbank where he let his back and head rest on the base of a young tree. He curled up, huddling against his scarf, his face shielded from the outside world.

His knees were curled against his chest. He shivered, cuddling the scarf more to try and keep him warm. Japan was cold in winter, very cold.

He had no plans or strength to get up and move and no intention of letting his team mates know where he was or how he was.

He slowly put a hand to his trouser pocket on his hip and pulled out a familiar blue beyblade. He traced the attack ring, he knew every detail of it, every twist, point, curve and ridge. Of course, he thought bitterly, he knew everything, he was perfect wasn't he?

He was perfect, perfect, perfect, a horrible perfectionist who no one cared about and who trained for his grandfather, maybe one day, Kai had hoped, his grandfather would smile at him and say, "I'm proud of you grandson." No such luck. One wish, just one wish, to be wanted.

That was all he was asking for, and the last person he thought might want him just rejected him.

He felt his mouth twitch and clutching the empty blue beyblade where Dranzer had once been, he cried. Kai Hiwatari was totally broken.

Tears leaked down his face, they ran through his face paint, washing his last tough defence away. Shiny tears ran down his pale creamy cheeks. Moonlight added a sheen o his tears as he sniffed. Dranzer's beyblade pressed to his lonely heart. He wondered if anyone would be able to put together the shattered pieces of his soul, if anyone wanted to.

"Dranzer", thought Kai, memories of his faithful bitbeast so fiery and warm Kai would never be cold again. Until after the tournament and Voltaire had snatched away his bitchip and crushed Dranzer beneath his foot before Kai's very eyes.

None of the others noticed, Kai was too protective of his beyblade to let Kenny upgrade it anymore. In matches they hadn't noticed, he won without calling out a bitbeast, it took him a lot of energy to win that way but he couldn't risk them knowing.

From then on, Kai's spirit had been dulled. There was no spirit in him anymore, only a ghost of a had been.

No one noticed past his exterior to see the forlorn little 11 year old boy who just wanted to be loved and understood like any other little kid.

The moonlight stilled Kai's tears, each one as precious as a shining star.

"He's gone Tyson! He's gone!" cried Max, "don't you get it? He's gone and he's probably never going to come back! That was really hurtful even if some parts were true, that must have hurt."

"I didn't think he'd take it like that" said Tyson worried, "I thought he'd just argue back or something or get mad, I didn't think he'd run away, it's not very Kai-ish."

"That's just it!" yelled Kenny shrilly, "you don't think at all!" He was getting very distressed. "This is Kai! You don't know him like you think you do!"

"Tyson" said Rei, "if you hadn't noticed Kai hasn't been very 'Kai-ish' as you put it. He's been more withdrawn than ever."

"I didn't think he'd take it like that!" Tyson repeated.

"Of course he'd take it that way!" cried a voice.

"Tala?!" yelled Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei. They glared at each other.

"What do you want Tala?" said Tyson, "Why are you here."

"I'm here to teach you a lesson about your friends Kinomiya!" barked Tala. He got straight to the point. "Kai's used to beatings, rough words and mental, physical and verbal abuse more than anyone in the Abbey. He could stand it then. Then he met you guys, You still don't know why he joined the team do you? The one person he respected, who beat him in beybattle.

"He found something out that day. Why do you think he was being distant and walked away straight after the announcement? Why do you think Kai had more attention and focus on _you _Tyson? I thought you'd have gotten through it why pestering you, shouting at you, giving you extra training was the only way he could be with you.

"There's people after his blood, he's so precious you, his best freinds don't even realise it. I don't even know if he thinks you still are his friends. The times he disappeared after you said something hurtful to him. Every time you complained about him, didn't care if he was about, round, on or off the team.

"Kai has feelings Tyson, they're kept secret deep down, but they're there and no one can hurt your feelings more, make you feel unwanted, more than your own brother." Tala looked steadily at Tyson. "Now I have to go, I can't watch over him anymore, Kai can't completely take care of himself yet, I'd have thought you'd noticed that Kinomiya. Your little brother needs you Tyson, badly. You've done more than just hurt him this time, you've broken hi heart."

Tala ran quickly off, whispering quietly "and sealed his death sentence but you have to learn your lesson Kinomiya."

Tyson stood staring unblinkingly for several minutes, letting all this sink in. He felt like crying but he had to be strong, for Kai, Kai....his_ brother _A ghost of a smile came to his lips, his _little baby_ brother. That would have been unimaginable before, but now, in the late afternoon, after seeing Kai's eyes as he glanced at Tyson one last time, it was totally believable. Tyson didn't know if he could hold this responsibility but he had to, he thought determinedly, I have to for Kai!

Didja like it??? Okay, hai me all you want, I know I said it'd be a week but I forgot I wrote that and I hadn't really thought of a plot yet. Just to warn you

THIS MIGHT TURN OUT TO BE A FULL PLEDGED STORY!!!!!!!!

Aren't you happy?

Also, I've got several other stories coming up this week, don't hai me for having so many up I've got to get my ideas up!!


End file.
